


The smell of Whiskey

by GhostKnot



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKnot/pseuds/GhostKnot
Summary: 康纳在海尔森应酬回来后试图好好照顾照顾他刚刚才认识的父亲，但是喝的烂醉的海尔森似乎不止是想要康纳的照顾。





	The smell of Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> 是和北辰的联动：D  
> 是为了催他可能三百年都不会写的AU

当康纳意识到自己已经被海尔森紧紧拽住的时候已经来不及了。海尔森拽着他走进卧室，随后一把把他推倒在床上。  
康纳还来不及思考这究竟是怎么一回事就看到海尔森脱下他的外套随意扔在一旁，他压在没来得及起身的康纳身上，吻随即袭来。海尔森全身滚烫，就连唇上都是灼人的温度。他的舌和康纳的纠缠在一起，粗糙的舌苔缓缓刷过他的口腔内壁。康纳能尝到他口中威士忌的味道，毫无疑问，他的父亲现在喝醉了。为什么出去应酬能被他那群商业合作伙伴灌成这个鬼样子？康纳这样乱想着，他想问问他的父亲身体是否不适，却被海尔森尽数堵在嘴里。海尔森吮着他的唇瓣，把康纳吻的晕乎乎的。  
康纳现在浑身发软，而现在海尔森的力气大得惊人，就算康纳用尽全力也不能阻止海尔森越发放肆的在他的唇上留下印记。他快窒息了，真的。海尔森的气息打在康纳脸上，过高的温度让康纳不适应。最后海尔森放开了他，因为醉酒而泛红的脸上浮起一丝笑意。  
康纳看着海尔森直起身子去解他衬衫的纽扣，但是因为醉酒，一直没能解开。他父亲浑浊的眸子里闪过一丝不悦，手放在领口处——下一秒，随着布料被撕扯开的声音和康纳一声短促的惊呼，海尔森的这件黑色衬衫寿终正寝。  
康纳真的不敢想象他的父亲是该喝了多少才会做出这种事情，两瓶、三瓶、或者说是更多？康纳可不知道这些人出手是要有多阔绰，总之刚刚接吻的时候海尔森口中的酒气足够把康纳熏醉了。  
他的衣服被海尔森慢条斯理的解开——谢天谢地他没有一把撕开，康纳感激的想着。但是等到他的裤子被海尔森扒下时他才意识到自己已经浑身赤裸的躺在在他父亲面前，虽说他的白色衬衫没有被脱掉，但是前面却被全部解开，现在的康纳和没穿衣服根本没有任何的区别。  
康纳的头发被海尔森随意的解开，就连康纳耳边那根霍莫克式的小辫都难逃海尔森的魔爪。有一瞬间康纳是真的觉得海尔森是喝醉了，不然不会把他扒光之后若无其事的拆他头发。  
海尔森舔吻着他的脖子，唇下滑至胸口，将康纳的乳头含入口中慢慢品尝。康纳哽了一声，看着海尔森吻遍他的全身，最后停留在他的唇上方，只留了一点距离。  
润滑的东西海尔森选择了康纳前段溢出的些许精液，他只是用手指草草开括，根本不顾及身下人的表情因为疼痛和异物的忽然进入而扭曲在一起。他拔出手指，无视康纳的抗议声抬起他的一条腿架在自己的肩上长驱直入。  
疼痛席卷了康纳的神经，而那根粗大在进入后并没有过多的停留，海尔森开始猛烈操干起来，毫不留情的冲撞着康纳敏感发红的穴肉。康纳是个处子，他被海尔森忽如其来的动作干的发出呻吟，但是他起码还抱有几分理智——那声音实在是太羞耻了，康纳红着脸捂住了自己的嘴。他希望海尔森能意识过来自己到底在干些什么，然后停下——但这只是妄想。  
海尔森当然不会去在意这些，绝对不会。他的大脑被酒精冲刷的一片空白，只剩下了埋藏在心底许久的阴暗面在操控着他的身体。在他看来这些场景只不过是他的一场淫秽春梦，而梦境的主人公恰好是他刚搬来不久的亲生儿子而已。也许海尔森在平常会抱有些许愧疚，但是现在的他嘀嘀咕咕，话都说不清。康纳以为他醒酒了，但是并不是；海尔森在他所谓的梦境里彻底释放了他狼的本能，他掐着康纳的腰肢卖力的抽插，那种力量逼的康纳流出了眼泪，他的前段溢出的精液越来越多，有一些沾在了海尔森身上。康纳不由得睁大眼睛去看身上的人——被撕烂的黑色衬衫挂着那白灼精液，显得十分显眼；裤子也只不过是解开腰带，匆匆褪去了一半。  
太色情了，康纳呜咽一声。却不知他的举动明显刺激了海尔森醉酒后异常敏感的神经，他开始大开大合的操干起来，灼热柱身擦过敏感的肠壁，抵达那无人探知的地方。康纳只能发出羞人的喘息，却对此情此景无能为力。  
他本以为自己的父亲只不过是一个性情还算温和的老爷，而今晚，康纳却用一种称得上是羞耻的方式证实了他思想的错误。这根本不是什么好看无害的动物，这只不过是一头隐藏在光鲜亮丽的外表下的猛兽。  
海尔森注意到了梦中人的痛苦表情，他舔了舔唇，将自己的手指印上自己的，之后再接触康纳的。  
“想要吗？”他的声音混沌不清，明显是被情欲占据了头脑。康纳愣住了，对这忽然提出的问题他选择了沉默——明明这样的猛兽，却让康纳沉沦于他。他英俊，举手投足之间都散发着一种贵族气息。他在醉酒之后对康纳做出这种事情，但是康纳并不讨厌这样，只是对两人之间关系进展之快而感到震惊。到最后，他只是咬了咬唇，随后对着身上的海尔森点了点头。  
“说出来。”海尔森依旧不依不饶，他眯着眼睛从康纳的后面退出来：“如果你真的这么难以忍耐，那就亲口和我说出来。”  
康纳扭过头不想面对他，但是口中却还是轻声念着“父亲”。海尔森冷笑一声，额头贴上对方的。  
“撒娇对我没用。康纳，你真的以为你只要歪个头念念我的名字就能让我答应你的一切请求了吗？也许你刚住进来的时候是，但是现在我们的处境不同——你这次必须得听我的。”  
康纳偏过头，海尔森居高临下的看着他，就像变了个人似的。在康纳住进来时那个冷淡的海尔森是一个人，而现在的海尔森却又似乎是另一个人。康纳刚刚受到海尔森充分照护的后穴饥渴的收缩着，渴望海尔森那根粗大的玩意能重新插进来。  
“海尔森，想要……”康纳捂着脸情不自禁的小声说着，根本没有注意到海尔森勾起嘴角。  
他本想好好调戏下梦中的主角，却没想到他竟然比他想象中的简单——是因为这是自己的梦的缘故吗？海尔森毫不在意的想着。他重新顶入康纳的身体，直达康纳的敏感点。康纳发出一声哭喘，明显是被海尔森欺负的。海尔森怜爱的俯下身子去吻他，在他的口中拉出一条银丝。他加快了速度，薄唇里吐出的话语带着肆意的挑逗：“如果你在现实中也能这样，那我会更加疼爱你的。”  
康纳浑身上下没有一丝力气，就连说话有点破音，只能仍由海尔森在他的身体里肆虐乱来。每一次的顶撞都狠狠地顶过康纳的敏感点，抵达到那更隐秘，更甜美的无人开拓的地方。  
康纳的身体浑身颤抖，随着海尔森毫不留情的顶撞一下子就哭了出来。他抱紧了海尔森，手放在他的肩膀处，力气大的在海尔森的脖颈留下了月牙般的血印——是被康纳用指甲抠出来的。  
如果是在现实里，那他一定要好好教训教训这个小子。但是这疼痛却让海尔森更加兴奋，他腰部用力，每一次都达到最深处——康纳是他的，有资格去探寻他身体里隐藏甜蜜的人只有他一个。海尔森如此想着，低头狠狠吻住康纳，堵住他发出的沙哑喘息。康纳只能在海尔森身下颤栗着，没完没了的快感和疼痛在向他昭示着身上人的地位是何等重要——在他心里何等重要。  
他眼前发黑，脚掌崩直，迎来了高潮，后穴也下意识地夹紧海尔森的阴茎。海尔森低声咒骂了一声，在康纳肩上留下一个冒血的牙印后在康纳体内射了出来。滚烫精液冲刷着康纳的敏感点，康纳忍受着这波刺激，下唇被他咬的发白。他根本没想过海尔森会对他做出这种事；更不要提自己竟然还失声和他求饶，顺带着一起做完了全程；至于他发出的那些色情的声音，康纳根本就不敢去想象。  
某位当事人在他们做完之后直接一头栽在床上睡了过去。康纳不知如何是好，他应该生气的，但是这也许并不是海尔森的本意，毕竟……这是他醉酒后干出的荒唐事。  
但康纳毕竟是个处子，到现在下半身又酸又痛，动一下都十分困难，也许明天都不能正常行走。  
他抱怨的看了一眼他旁边睡的正香的海尔森，忍住疼痛一脚把他踹下了床。

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 是和北辰的联动：D是为了催他可能三百年都不会写的AU


End file.
